Desert Adventure 2: Save The Other World
by coolcat1
Summary: The sequal to Desert Adventure! Knuckles and Sonic are asked to go to the other world and help Shadow save it before it's too late and all evil escapes from Hell!
1. Extremely Short First Chapter

Authors note: I was board so I decided to write a sequel to desert adventure. (I realize that desert Adventure is a VERY stupid name, so I'm open to suggestions for a better title.) I don't own Sonic or anything.

It was a nice day. There was a small breeze and only a couple clouds in the sky. It had been almost two years since Shadow died. Sonic couldn't believe that the time had passed by so quickly. Since only he and Knuckles came back from space, they were the only ones that got credit. No realized that a third went and saved the world!

Sonic sat on a bench, thinking. He had taken the chao to the park, because he trained them not to run away and to come whenever he whistled. 

"I guess no one believed us when we said Shadow deserved most of the credit because he once played a dark part. And yet that was his second time saving the planet." Said Sonic, talking to a young chao that was sitting next to him.

Sonic was used to publicity. He became more famous all the time. He was the hero of the city, so you would think people would believe him if he said something. Sonic tried to get used to Shadow not being around, but it was hard. After all that Shadow had done. Trying to save him after being beaten up, and rescuing him from the torture camp. It was just too much for Sonic.

"What's wrong" Sonic heard a familiar voice. It was Knuckles.

"Oh. I'm just thinking." He answered.

"I wish you would stop worrying about Shadow." Said Knuckles, "He's gone and there's nothing you can do!"

"Yeah. I know. It's just that… he did so much for me! I didn't do a thing for him!" said Sonic sadly.

"That's not true! You helped him after he was shot, didn't you?!" said Knuckles, trying to cheer him up.

"I guess." Answered Sonic lamely.

"Listen to me! Shadow died saving us! You! Me! And everyone on this planet! He would want you to be happy!" said Knuckles.

"Yea. I guess."

"You guess?! What the hell have you been smoking?! Would you rather be dead or alive?!" yelled Knuckles.

Sonic smiled. Ever since they had come back from space, Sonic and Knuckles were better friends.

"Come on! Let's go! We're going to my place for a party' said Sonic feeling better.

"What for?!"

"You, helping me see things strait!" Sonic said and then whistled for the chao to come.

As Sonic said, they went back to his place for a two person party. They ordered a pizza and stayed up late, listening to music and joking and stuff. It was great!

That's it for this chapter. It was VERY short, I know, but I didn't want to add more and it's kinda needed for the story.


	2. I'm Back

Authors note: I'm here with the next chapter! This one is longer and has more action!

The next day Knuckles left around noon. He said he had to do some work. It was another beautiful day so Sonic took the chao out to the park again. It was fall so the made a big pile of leaves and Sonic threw the chao in. He looked at them and remembered how they looked two years ago.

Allot had changed in them since then. They had gotten older, had a family, were stronger and everything. Four of them had badges showing that they won several races and karate matches. 

Sonic spent one and half-hours playing at the park with the chao. They would have stayed longer but the breeze picked up and it was getting colder. Sonic went home and made himself a nice warm cup of hot chocolate.

That night Sonic had a bad dream.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Sonics Dream ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

It was the day on the space ship that Shadow died.

"I'm going to go back and act like I have the emerald to keep them on the planet, so you can blow it up." Shadow said.

"What! Are you crazy?!" said Knuckles and Sonic together.

"It's the only way! And you can't stop me!" he yelled then went over to the emeralds and grabbed one, "Chaos Control!"

Shadow put the emerald back and rushed to the planet while time was still frozen. Shadow looked up and saw everyone leaving.

"Hey! Everyone! I'm down here!" Shadow yelled.

They turned around and started chasing him. Shadow easily got away, for he was in his super form and was very fast. Shadow thought and glanced back at the ship. The cannon was about to fire. Shadow stopped running. He didn't want to die running! He wanted to see what was going to kill him. Everyone saw him stop. They followed his glare up to see what he was looking at. They saw the blue beam heading for the planet.

"You tricked us!" Ecvin yelled.

Shadow smiled back. "Yeah! I know!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Sonic woke up with a yell. He was out of breath and sweating. Sonic felt guilt inside of him. As if it was his fault that Shadow was dead. He had trouble going back to sleep because it was strange that he was dreaming about something that happened almost two years ago.

Sonic woke up late the next morning because it was at least an hour before he had fallen asleep again. He decided to take a walk through the park by himself. He sat on an empty bench, his dream still troubling him.

"What's the matter?" asked a voice. Sonic was too worried so he ignored it.

"Oh that's nice! Pay no attention to your friends!" the voice spoke again.

This time Sonic heard it. He thought it was Knuckles again so he started to look up. Sonics eyes stared at the ground. He was expecting to red feet but instead he saw a shadow of some feet. Sonic didn't have a hard time believing it because he hadn't seen much strait all day.

"Boy you've lost your manners!" said the voice.

This time Sonic was paying more attention and realized that the voice sounded nothing like Knuckles. Sonic threw his head up to see who was talking to him. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! In fact he rubbed his eyes several times but nothing changed.

"You're not just seeing things" said the voice with a smile.

Shadow was standing, actually not standing more floating, right in front of Sonic.

Sonic tried to say something but the word were stuck and all he managed to get out was "How?"

"How what? How did I get here?" said Shadow.

Sonic nodded.

"I actually came here for help." Said Shadow, "but I can get to that later."

Sonic finally found his voice. "You have a hallow!"

"Yeah! Since I gave up my life for everyone, I was allowed to stay in the other world." said Shadow.

Just then Knuckles walked into the park and saw Shadow standing in front of Sonic, though he didn't know it was Shadow. Because his hair was a bit longer (You know what I mean when I say hair!) and he was a darker black.

"Found a new friend, Sonic!" said Knuckles.

Shadow turned around. "New?"

Knuckles fell to the ground in surprise. For he thought he'd never see Shadow again. "Dd uhh wa how?!" is what he managed to say.

"I'm back. I was let back here for a little while." Said Shadow looking down at the ground.

"This is great!" yelled Knuckles.

They all decided to go get something to eat and Shadow would tell about he had been and what happened to him self lately.

"Well… to start from the beginning," said Shadow sitting down in a both, "When I blew-up I was told I could stay in other world because I sacrificed myself for the people on the Earth. I spent the first half of a year just living up there. I made a new friend that is also a hedgehog! He didn't want to come back though. His name is Devil. He looks exactly like me except he is mostly red and has black stripes on his hair. Then the two of us got a scholarship to the Great Training School. We were told that we were some of the strongest beings in the other world and asked us if we wanted to train to become part of the force that they would use in case any evil arose in the other world. So we took the scholarship and spent the next year and a half training. Up until a few days ago when trouble began to break out in Hell. There was rumor that someone escaped and got into the other world. We soon found that the rumor was fact!"

Well there you go! I know that the first two chapters were really short, so I plan to make future ones longer. I hope you like it so far! Please review. 


End file.
